The Rise of the Dragon Lord
by BloodRedSword
Summary: An ancient Artifact had been found and worn... Once again, the wrath of the Dragon Lord shall rise... Will Harry break under the powers of the Dragon Lord or will he assume the Mantle of the Last of the Dragon Lords?


**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.

Well, I had this bunny plot jumping around in my mind. And I can't think or write any other stories because of it. Forgive me! This story will be AU, some minor spoilers for COS, and GOF. Totally irrelevant with OoTP and HBP…I hate the last 2 stories… Oh ya, made some (major or minor depends on your POV) changes regarding GOF to suit my stories. Ok, enough rambling, so without any further delay I will start on the story…

-----------------

Reign of the Dragon Lord _**The Beginning**_

_-----------------_

**A translated extract from the Vampires' Book of Time**:

_In the beginning of time, when our kindred could walk on this land without prosecution, a time where magic part of the world. It was the time of the Dragon Lords…_

_There was race so powerful that should they will, they could crack our world with a just thought and not exhaust their reserve. It was time where dragons ruled the skies and land. All magical races were under their rule. They were our masters in all way imaginable and all way possible. Their magic binds our very being._

_They were demi-gods in power and strength. Towering over 8 feet, they were incredibly handsome. They were immortal; many attempts to kill our masters by every race had failed. They could only die when they fought among each other. Only by draining way the power and life force of the Dragon Lord can they be killed. However no other being other than the Dragon Lords themselves can handle the power of another Dragon Lord._

_Riding on dragons, our master soared above us. Often, we see the sky open as our masters used their powers to open a gateway to other worlds. They returned with great bounty, in wealth and knowledge._

…

_They revel beauty and power above all. In the fortresses of every Dragon Lords was a harem, literally. The most beautiful female of every race was housed within the fortresses. However, those females are slaves, nothing more, nothing less. Thought it chafes our ancestors much, it has to be done…._

**A translated quote from the runes found in the tome of Mistress of Sight (Greek):**

_I saw a being whose power dwarfs even those of my gods and goddess (break) _

_A duel was being fought. The magic pulled my senses. If it wasn't for the fight, I wouldn't have the chance to observe the being as t(break) _

_I saw the last of the being, surrender his essence and seal it within his armor, swords and shield. With the passing of the last (break)_

A translated extract from the Q'lehar of the Goblin 

_And rose they did, wielding powers none but the gods can match. Unwilling to accept other with powers greater than those they had. And thus the Dragon Lords rose and challenged the Gods. And from above a battle of titanic proportion was joined. The battle raged across the sky. Day became night; night became as the Gods' and our Masters' powers flash across the sky. Thunder roared and the earth shook. Their powers almost tear our world asunder. Every single being feared their live. Some of the Gods fell under the terrible wrath of our Dragon Lord masters. But alas, our lord masters were no match for the Gods. All but one of the Dragon Lords fell before the powers of the Gods. _

_He alone had not risen to fight the Gods. The last of the Dragon Lords was by nature a scholar. However, his powers were also the greatest. Secretive by choice, he was a loner who had no part in the attack. Some vengeful Gods seeked to destroy the line of the Dragon was destroyed; their powers drained. Thus the Last of the Dragon Lord was left alone for the Gods themselves have feared to suffer the same fate._

_With the passing of the most of our master, the era of the Dragon Lords had come a pass. However, our being was still bounded to our master, the Last of the Dragon Lord. Then one day, he was gone. No trace of him was found. With his demise, we were free. Free to seek our dreams and hope._

--------------

A.D. 978 At a certain castle in Scotland 

--------------

"This cannot be!" shouted a wizard with flaming red hair as he circled the armor, swords and shield floating before him. The power radiating from this artifact was enormous. He could feel the low hum of the magic within the Armor. Something called to him. Attempts to touch the artifacts burned his hands. He was not going to try that again any time soon.

"What is it that cannot be. Huh? Gryffindor."

"Shut up Slytherin!"

"Can the two of you keep it down!? I'm trying work here!" snapped a lovely witch with black hair as she casted spells after spells on the artifact. However the ancient artifact keeps reflecting her spells. The only spell that got through was the charm, which determines the age of an artifact.

The result was quite stunning. The charm was unable to determine the exact date of the artifact. It gave only a rough estimation of sixty-five millennium.

"Perhaps we should just retire and continue another," said a witch with pale blonde hair. "I believe that we have exhausted all options."

"Except one," the wizard named Slytherin said. Before anyone had an idea what he was going to do, the wizard moved over and touched the armor. There was a bright flash of light and Slytherin was thrown fifty feet across the room while the armor remained floating. The sword however had fallen off the armor and landed before Gryffindor. Gryffindor seemingly forgotten the pain he had suffered, bend down and grabbed the sword. Immediately, a golden glow surrounded the sword then it disappeared. Gryffindor looked around to see if anyone saw that but the two witches were with Slytherin.

"Are you alright Salazar?"

"Get off me woman!"

Later, the artifacts and Slytherin will disappear. And years later, Slytherin will rise as the Dark Lord of the wizarding world. The armor and the shield however was never been seen again…

-----------------

**A.D. 1992**

**In the Chamber of Secrets**

-----------------

"_Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of Hogwarts Four._"

Harry wheeled around to look up at the statue, Fawkes swaying on his shoulder

Slytherin's gigantic stone face was moving. Horror-struck, Harry saw his mouth opening, wider and wider, making a huge black hole.

And something was stirring inside the statue's mouth. Something was slithering up from its depths. However, his seeker's eyes also caught a glitter of something. A picture came into his mind.

'An armor,' he thought. He could feel the armor's power, call to him.

But he had to leave that later, he has a basilisk to fight.

-------------------

**A.D. 1993**

**At Gryffindor Third Year Boy bedroom**

----------------

'So he's going to come back,' Harry though as he clenched his fist in anger. 'I should have Sirius kill Wormtail. I need something to protect myself.'

An image came to mind, unbidden. The image of an armor within the Chamber of Secrets. Silently, Harry slides off his bed and pulled out his invisibility cloak. Harry left the Gryffindor dormitory without anyone noticing him. Other than the Fat Lady who was awoken when the portrait was being pushed open from the inside.

Reaching the Moaning Myrtle's toilet, Harry hissed in Parseltongue. /Open/

The sink moved away revealing the dark tunnel which lead to the infamous Chamber of Secrets. Taking a deep breath, he jumped into the tunnel. The journey was not as bad as the one he had in his second. But then again, without the prospect of facing a deadly snake and Ron's nervous presence can do that to anyone's nerve.

Hissing the password to entrance guarding the entrance to the Chamber, Harry took the moment to ponder about that armor which had called to him.

Entering the chamber, Harry moved quickly to the towering face of Salazar Slytherin. Carefully, he scaled the stone face of the ancient wizard. He had no wish of dying by falling from height when the King of Snake failed to kill him.

Peering into the massive cavity of Slytherin's mouth, Harry caught sight of the armor. It was unlike the other armors found within the Hogwart's hall. Black with sliver lining, the armor itself was sleek and beautiful and yet designed to be used in warfare. A strange motif was seen on the left breast. The black armor seems to radiate power. The draw of the armor was intoxicating. Without any second thoughts, Harry reached out to touch the armor.

The moment Harry's hand touched the armor, something strange happened. The black armor actually transformed into liquid-like substance and started flowing up Harry's arm. Harry tried to pull his arm away but failed. (Think of the Matrix when Neo seek out Morpheus. The scene where Neo touched the glass.) Then he screamed. Pain unlike any he had experienced wrecked his body. Briefly before he black out, Harry remembered Arthur Weasley's warning. Never touch anything which you can't see where it put its brain.

------------------

Harry woke up feeling rather sore. Looking around, he found that he was back in his bed. It appeared that everyone had awoken. Was that a dream, Harry wonder. Then the armor shimmered into view.

'Wow, this is so cool,' Harry thought in awe as he examined his armored hand. The metal shone with hidden powers. (The armor look likes the armor of Iron Man, The new one anyway. Not the old one that looked it a pile of scrap metal)

"Harry can you hurry up? We are going to late for the train!"

"Coming Ron!"

He turned and looked around the mess that was around his bed. He sighed, he had not been taught the Packing Charm, as he was not old enough. He gestured at the mess and wonder aloud.

"How the hell am I going to pack all this?"

There was a pulse of magic. Suddenly, all his belonging flew into his open trunk. Gaping at his open trunk, he turned and looked at his gauntlet. There was slight glow on the metal. There was a pulse of magic before the glow fade away. Shrugging, Harry decided not to look too much into it.

The journey to the magical platform of 9 and 3/4 was fairly peaceful. Malfoy made an appearance, but Harry reacted by slamming the door into the Malfoy scion's face. The resulting crack was oddly satisfying.

"Harry, I hope that you enjoy your holiday," Ron said as he set his trunk on the trolley.

"I will," Harry replied. "Imagine Dursley's face when I tell them that Sirius Black is my Godfather."

He had no idea how the on coming year is going to be.

------------

TBC…

------------

A note from your Author:

Enjoy!


End file.
